1. Technical Field to which the Invention Belongs
The present invention relates to a method for processing a formalin-fixed organic waste and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a method of processing a formalin-fixed organic waste which processes the formalin-fixed organic waste in three stages including a formalin neutralizing process, a decomposing process and a drying process, and a processing apparatus capable of implementing the same.
2. Prior Art and Problems that the Invention is to Solve
Conventionally, internal organs or the like generated after an operation or an autopsy in a hospital have been formalin-fixed and stored for a constant period and have been then incinerated in a funeral hall or the disposal of an infectious waste has been entrusted to a trader. However, storage and disposal in the hospital have been obliged to be carried out by a disposal capability in the funeral hall or the like.
On the other hand, the burning of a formalin damages the furnace of an incinerating place, and furthermore, a moisture per unit weight is very large. For this reason, dioxin is generated by low-temperature burning depending on an incinerating apparatus.
In some cases, accordingly, the formalin is volatilized and dried in the sun or by means of an oven and the incinerating process is then carried out. However, there is a problem in that the formalin to be a toxic substance deteriorates a working environment beyond a regulated concentration and a great deal of time and labor is required. Under present conditions, thus, a method of efficiently processing formalin-fixed internal organs has not been established.
In consideration of the problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a processing method capable of suppressing the influence of the formalin on a human body and sufficiently decreasing the amount and volume of an organic waste which does not retain an original form but is formalin-fixed in a simple and shorter work, and an apparatus therefore.